


What Are You Guys Doing?

by TimeForDreaming



Series: Awkward, No? [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Scott On The Phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeForDreaming/pseuds/TimeForDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First time posting on AO3 and this will be a short sectioned thingy about Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski and how both of them are awkward and attracted to each other. I'm bad at notes...just read the fic.</p>
    </blockquote>





	What Are You Guys Doing?

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on AO3 and this will be a short sectioned thingy about Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski and how both of them are awkward and attracted to each other. I'm bad at notes...just read the fic.

Stiles sighed as he threw his backpack down by his desk in his room, and stretched, wincing as his back ached from lacrosse practice. 

He took off his sweaty t-shirt and stripped himself of his jeans and slipped on a pair of Beacon Hills High School sweatpants and fell back on his bed. He stretched up to turn on the light; relaxing after a long day at school, then lacrosse practice and some wolf emergency meeting about something that Stiles wasn't paying attention too because he was too busy trying not to fall asleep while Derek was pacing and taking and gesturing wildly. 

 

He groaned into his pillow, at the thought of erratic Derek and while he felt bad about all the stress Derek was under-he loved the way Derek looked when he was coming undone and stressed out. Shaking his head from thoughts of undone Derek, Stiles reluctantly got out of bed and stripped himself of all clothing to walk into his bathroom to shower. He left the door to his bathroom open, knowing no one would walk in since his bedroom door was locked. He turned on the shower head and stepped in, letting the hot water soothe the kinks in his back. He lazily stroked himself as he washed his body from sweat and grime, enjoying the hot water running all of his hand and dick. He shut his eyes as he got close, and all he could see was him riding Derek's cock, and both of them moaning out each other's names. He came with a strangled gasp, and washed the cum off his hand and stomach. He wrapped a towel around his waist and toweled off his hair in the mirror before turning and seeing through the doorway of the bathroom, a shocked and pale looking Derek. Stiles' eyes widened and thought to himself 'Oh My Fucking God. Derek, saw me jerk off in the shower, oh my god, what now, oh my god'. 

 

Stiles finally stuttered out "How long have you been there?", Derek gulped looking nervous-a first for Stiles-"Long enough". The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife.

 

The silence in the room was palpable as neither of the boys knew how to respond to what had occurred. Stiles coughed awkwardly and went to his dresser and grabbed some clothes and walked back into the bathroom to change. Stiles looked at himself in the mirror after putting on underwear, pyjama pants and a t-shirt. He sighed as he opened the door to see a less-pale than before Derek sitting on his bed, not making eye contact with Stiles as he walked on. 

Stiles shuffled over to Derek and sat on the bed, making it sink a bit underneath the two boys. 

 

"So....what's up?" Stiles said rather awkwardly,

 

 Derek scratched his head and opened his mouth to say something before closing it and quickly getting up as if to leave, 

" Nothing, sorry for, um, walking in; I'll go" Derek stumbled over his words as he made way for the door of Stiles bedroom.

 

 "Derek, there was a reason you came here and just because you saw my dick does not mean you get to chicken out of talking to me. Sit down and tell me why your here," Stiles spoke quickly but meant what he said. 

 

Derek turned around and leaned against the door when he started speaking about a threat that was received by Scott in letter form from someone who knows about the pack. Strange notes have been appearing on pack members' mailboxes, but none had been an outright threat like the letter Scott received. Stiles paled as Derek spoke of what was written in the letter, 

 

"So whoever sent that letter is part of a rogue pack?" 

 

Derek nodded tiredly "At least that is what we think," 

 

Stiles rubbed a hand across the back of his neck "That explains why you've been so strung out these past couple weeks,"

 

 Derek nodded sharply and sighed before saying "I just came over to tell you to call Scott to calm him down some more, he's more than a bit freaked about this. That's all, I should probably go," 

 

Derek made a motion as if to leave before Stiles went "Wait! Derek, don't feel awkward about what happened here tonight, it was an accident, don't freak about it, ok? Let's not let this fuck up our friendship or any of our ties to our mutual friends, k?"

 

 Derek turned and said "Yeah, we'll just forget about this whole thing..."

 Stiles had moved closer to Derek, "There's something up with your eyes, they look weird" He took a step closer and murmured "They're dilated..." 

 

Derek sucked in a sharp breath, "I'm sure it's nothing Stiles, I should probably go..." 

 

Stiles looked into his eyes and spoke in slightly lower tone "Eyes dilating means the person has found something arousing," 

 

Stiles moved even closer and his voice started to have a slight rasp to it. "Have you found anything arousing lately Hale?"

 

 At this point Stiles was close enough to Derek that there noses were basically touching and Stiles had never seen Derek look so shy, scared, and totally not in control. Derek gulped shakily as Stiles bent his head down and traced his nose along Derek's jaw line up to the shell of his ear and traced with his tongue the edge of Derek's ear. A small whimper escaped Derek's tightly clamped lips and a smirk appeared on Stiles face. 

 

He whispered into Derek's ear teasingly "C'mon Hale, who do you find especially attractive?" He licked a stripe up Derek's neck "Hmm? No answer? Surely there must be someone..."

 

 Derek shuddered and whispered something under his breath, "I can't hear you Hale, you've got to speak up" 

 

Stiles slowly began rubbing his hips against Derek's in smooth motions. Derek could feel Stiles's length against his own hard one and let out a breathy moan, "Do you like that Hale? Do you like when I rub up against you?" Stiles murmured as they began grinding. 

 

"Ye-e-ss" Derek said shakily and Stiles smiled cheekily and brought his mouth to Derek's ear, "Can I kiss you?"


End file.
